


It's a Brand New Day

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine delivers the good news to Kurt that gay marriage is finally legal in all fifty states in America. Naturally, it leads to some new plans for their future. Based on today's historic ruling from the U.S. Supreme Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Brand New Day

“Ugh, shut up,” Kurt groans, pulling the pillow over his head to try to drown out the persistent sound intruding on his (un)consciousness. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. The sound stops for only a second or two before it starts up again, just as loudly as before. Kurt frowns when he realizes that the ringtone that's playing is “Teenage Dream,” which means that only one person can be calling: Blaine.

Kurt reluctantly pulls the pillow off his head and gropes blindly until he finds his phone stuck between the duvet and tangled sheets. He cracks one eye open and hits the button to accept the call. “Hello?” he croaks.

“Kurt!” Blaine gasps breathlessly into the phone.

“Blaine?” Kurt mumbles, rolling over to confirm that his husband is no longer in bed with him. It's confusing, given that the last thing Kurt remembers is the two of them drifting off to sleep together with the scent of sex still in the air and sweat cooling on their naked, intertwined bodies.

“Turn on the TV,” Blaine hiccups. “CNN, ABC, MSNBC – it doesn't matter. Should be on all of them,” he manages, voice breaking with emotion.

“Wait, why?” Kurt asks, pushing up onto one elbow as he hears Blaine's voice crack. He knows his husband well enough to recognize that it really only happens when he's struggling not to cry. His heart starts hammering in his chest as he imagines some horrible accident or terrorist attack. “Fuck, where's the remote?” he swears under his breath, digging through the nightstand drawer in a daze. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I'm fine,” Blaine manages, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Don't freak out. It's not a bad thing.”

“Okay,” Kurt breathes a huge sigh of relief as his fingers finally close around the television remote. He hits the power button to flick on the flat screen TV that had recently been mounted on the wall opposite their bed (against his wishes). Kurt had initially insisted that they keep their bedroom an oasis of tranquility... and sex. He told Blaine that it would look tacky to have a giant TV taking up the very limited wall space in their bedroom, especially since it clashed with the décor. But like their therapist had said, marriage was all about compromise and it seemed a small concession to make to Blaine's happiness. And to his surprise, Kurt had come around to Blaine's line of thinking since then. He had to admit that it was nice to have access to cable and Netflix in the bedroom on those lazy Sunday mornings when neither of them wanted to move and on those late nights after they'd both been thoroughly rocked by mind-blowing sex and they couldn't depend on their legs to hold them to walk out to the living room.

Kurt changes the channel from Bravo to CNN and inhales sharply as he sees the scrolling chyron along the bottom of the screen that reads “ _Breaking News: SCOTUS announces landmark ruling that gay marriage is now legal in all 50 states._ ” He claps a hand over his mouth with the unexpected shock of it. It's something that he'd always known would happen  _one_  day, but he'd never imagined that one day would come so soon. “Oh my god,” he gapes.

“I know,” Blaine sniffles. “I can't believe it. It finally happened, Kurt.”

Kurt opens his mouth several times to speak, but no words come out. His eyes well with happy tears as he realizes that their child will be born into a world in which gay marriage has always been legal. It's a brand new day. A new era, really.

“Kurt?” Blaine finally prompts as the silence stretches out for over a minute. “Are you okay?”

“I'm... good.  _Great_ , even,” Kurt all but sobs into the phone. “I'm just in shock.”

“Yeah,” Blaine acknowledges.

“Why aren't you here? You should be here,” Kurt pouts. “We have a lot of celebrating to do, after all.”

“Celebrating is code for sex, right?” Blaine chuckles. “Sorry, I woke up early and had a craving, so I went out to get us breakfast. I was waiting in line when the New York Times alert popped up and I was so stunned I almost dropped my phone on the floor and shattered it. And then, I naturally had to call you.”

“Naturally,” Kurt echoes. “Thank god that you have better reflexes than I do and that your phone survived. Otherwise I’d still be sleeping obliviously.” He tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can stretch his arms overhead with a yawn. Then, he flops back on the pillows lazily, tugging the blanket up to cover his mostly naked body. “What's for breakfast? Are you close?”

“I just walked into the lobby of our building, but breakfast is a surprise,” Blaine replies.

“Please tell me it involves coffee, at least?” Kurt requests. “I need coffee.”

“Of course it involves coffee. It's like you don't know me at all,” Blaine teases.

“You're the best,” Kurt grins. “Hurry up, I'm suddenly starving. For breakfast and for you.”

“ _God_ , Kurt,” Blaine barely stifles a moan. “Getting in the elevator now. See you soon.”

Kurt hangs up his phone and wipes a couple of happy tears from his eyes. While he waits for Blaine to join him, he opens up a new window on his phone and types out a text to his dad along with a link to an article about the Supreme Court ruling from the Huffington Post.

 **Kurt (10:22 AM):**  Have you heard the good news? Everyone can get married in Ohio now and in every single state for that matter!!!

He hears Blaine's key turning in the lock at the same moment his phone chimes to life.

 **Dad (10:25 AM):**  WE DID IT, KIDDO. LOVE WINS :)

 **Kurt (10:25 AM):**  I know, right? It's a great day to be an American.

 **Dad (10:26 AM):**  I'm so happy for you and Blaine. I'm sure you have a lot of celebrating to do. And the ruling couldn't have come at a better time. Only 6 weeks left to go!

 **Kurt (10:27 AM):**  I'm still in shock, honestly, but I'm so happy that my little girl won't have to grow up in a world where gay people are denied their basic right to marry whoever they choose. Love you! Send my love to Carole as well.

 **Dad (10:27 AM):**  Will do. Love you too, bud.

He drops his phone to the bed as he sees Blaine walk into their room, his arms laden with bags, two coffee cups, paper plates, and napkins.

“My hero has returned,” Kurt cheers, inhaling the delicious scent of coffee in the air. “Ooh, you went to the donut place a few blocks away?” he asks excitedly, reading the label on the box Blaine's carrying.

“Yep, I figured we could afford the extra fat and sugar after how many calories we undoubtedly burned off last night,” he replies with a slightly lewd wink.

“Sex cardio is the best cardio,” Kurt endorses.

Blaine laughs as he sets their food and drinks on the nightstand. He sits down on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, immediately cupping his face in both hands as he draws him near for a kiss.

Kurt returns his affections eagerly, their lips crashing together as the kiss quickly progresses from sweet to downright dirty. He slides his hands into Blaine's hair, grateful that his curls are loose and damp from the shower, making it easier to fist a handful and tug ever so slightly. Blaine moans appreciatively against his mouth as his hips stutter forward involuntarily.

After a minute or two, Blaine is forced to pull back just enough to gulp in air, pressing his forehead to Kurt's while they both catch their breath. “Hi,” he murmurs against his cheek, looking every bit the debauched angel.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt whispers. “I can't decide if I want breakfast and coffee first or you. Such a tough call.”

“Decisions, decisions,” Blaine intones with mock seriousness. His stomach growls as if on cue.

“Well, I guess I know which way you're leaning now,” Kurt chuckles in amusement. “Probably the right choice. We're going to need some fuel for what I have planned.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine grins. “Well then, allow me,” he offers, reaching for the bakery box. He opens it up and passes it to Kurt and then does the same with a paper plate and napkin.

“Oh my god,” Kurt snorts as he looks at the assortment of donuts covered in rainbow striped glazes and rainbow colored sprinkles. “Damn, they move quick.”

“I'll have you know that I had to wait a whole extra ten minutes for the rainbow ones,” Blaine tells him proudly.

“Worth the wait,” Kurt mumbles around a mouthful of sugary pastry. “So worth it.”

“And I'm sure you'll be the worth the wait as well,” Blaine practically purrs, raking his eyes up and down Kurt's bare chest and muscled arms.

“I always am,” Kurt winks. “I would normally give you shit for such a cheesy line, but I think a little gratuitous cheesiness is called for today, don't you?”

“Definitely,” Blaine confirms, selecting a second donut for himself. “You know what this ruling means, right?”

“That our little Clara will be born into a country that recognizes that love is love, no matter what the person's sexual orientation?” Kurt guesses, beaming at his husband.

Blaine claps a hand over his mouth, eyes widening and filling with tears. “Oh god, I hadn't even thought about that yet. That's so...” he trails off, momentarily overcome.

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. “It's a bit overwhelming for me too.” He reaches out a hand to tenderly wipe a few fallen tears from Blaine's cheek with his thumb. “Suddenly I find myself feeling a little less scared about bringing new life into the world, you know?”

“I'm so lucky,” Blaine murmurs softly in reply. “ _We're_  so lucky.”

“Couldn't agree more.” Kurt leans forward for a quick kiss, tasting the remnants of powdered sugar on Blaine's lips. “Wait, what did you mean then, if you weren't thinking about how the ruling would change things for Clara?”

“Well, I know our wedding wasn't really the one you'd always dreamed of, and-”

“No, it was  _exactly_  what I dreamed of, because you were the one waiting for me at the altar. That's all that matters in the end, that I chose you and you chose me,” Kurt interrupts insistently.

“You're right. That's the important part,” Blaine responds. “I'm glad we didn't wait, don't get me wrong.  I just can't help but feel like we were cheated out of some of the typical wedding traditions. We didn't get to plan our wedding together or decide where we would honeymoon. Hell, we didn't even have the opportunity to get married in the state where we grew up, because gay marriage wasn't legal in Ohio then.”

“Yes, you raise a good point,” Kurt concedes. “So, what did you have in mind then?”

“Well, we've already talked about renewing our vows one day once gay marriage was legalized in Ohio. I just never thought it would come so soon or that the rest of the country would be coming along for the ride at the same time,” Blaine marvels. “But now that it has, it kind of feels like a sign. So, maybe we could start planning a second wedding and vow renewal ceremony? No rush, because we're going to pretty tied up with parenting a new baby in a month or two. But this way, we can enjoy the wedding planning part of things without any pressure or pre-wedding jitters. And then maybe in six months or a year, I can give you the wedding you've always dreamed of in our hometown, and all our family and friends will be there this time. It'll be even better too, because we'll be able to have our daughter at our side when we do it. How many parents get to say that, after all?”

“You're right. You're  _so_  right,” Kurt grins, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Yes, of course I'm in.”

“Wonderful,” Blaine smiles softly. “I bet Cooper will be thrilled. He'll finally get to embarrass the hell out of me with a best man's toast just like he's always wanted.”

“Oh god,” Kurt chokes on a sip of coffee. “Is it too late to change my mind?” he jokes.

“Rude,” Blaine pretends to pout, aggrieved.

“You know,” Kurt says casually. “One thing I always regretted about the way we decided to get married the second time was that I never got the chance to do an ‘official’ proposal because everything happened so quickly.”

“I didn't mind,” Blaine shrugs. “The being married part was what I was after, so the lack of proposal seemed like a small concession to make in the grand scheme of things.”

“Says the person who planned the most elaborate proposal in the history of gay couples,” Kurt scoffs. “Maybe you're just scared of a little competition?”

“Oh, bring it on.” Blaine's eyes sparkle with mirth.

“I'm not going to do it  _now_ ,” Kurt protests. “Not when the only ring I've got is of the donut variety.”

“Hey, I'd happily accept a proposal of marriage offered via donut,” Blaine laughs. “The chocolate cream-filled ones are _that_  good.”

“Duly noted, but I'm still not proposing today.”

“Then when?” Blaine inquires.

“I'm not telling,” Kurt huffs. “That kind of defeats the purpose of trying to surprise you. It'll come when you least expect it. Prepare to be wooed.”

“Speaking of wooing,” Blaine introduces with hungry eyes, “I've eaten about as much as I can without exploding or splitting open my pants. Can we get to the burning off the calories portion of our morning now?”

Kurt licks a fleck of chocolate glaze from his lower lip, smiling wickedly as Blaine audibly groans at the sight. “I suppose so,” he says at last. They have an awful lot of celebrating to do.

* * *

  **End Note:**  While this fic can totally be read as a stand alone one-shot, it shares the same basic continuity with “ [The Bluebird as She Sings](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/114572829685/the-bluebird-as-she-sings),” which I wrote detailing Kurt and Blaine's journey to becoming parents for the first time.


End file.
